minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Notch: Zombies
This article is about Minecraft zombies as described in the Book of Notch. According to these texts, they are the minions of Herobrine, and are responsible for the destruction of human civilization. Origin Zombies are Forms, "living" creatures with neither souls nor minds. Forms can be described as automatons, as they are capable of operating independently, but they do not feel emotion. Zombies were summoned towards the end of the Seven Years's Lull, the period in which Herobrine came to power after being reincarnated. Herobrine created these undead minions in the millions and hid them away from Notch so that he would be surprised and overwhelmed by the masses of these flesh-eating monsters. Behavior Among Humans and the Player Zombies are mostly inactive when they cannot sense a human or evidence of humans. However, they will become very fierce if they notice a nearby human, and will not stop trying to bite and kill the human. The only ways to stop a zombie are either to get out of its reach, create an obstruction between one and the zombie, or to kill the zombie. The Virus All zombies carry a virus in their oral cavities, currently called Lazarus herobrinius. This virus invades the bloodstream of any human that a zombie bites, causing paralysis, death, and resurrection as another zombie. Zombies will still attack an infected human until the human has been resurrected. Herds Zombies prefer to cluster into small groups or even into giant herds of hundreds of zombies. They do this presumably because larger numbers pose a much greater threat to both humans and the Player. These herds are capable of destroying entire villages, and require brave and well-equipped warriors in order to be destroyed. Herobrine's Army Although Herobrine accumulated an army of millions of humans, creepers, Endermen, and Nether creatures, he especially preferred the use of zombies due to their relatively low value, high effectiveness, and terrifying appearance in numbers. With these armies, he quickly engulfed the world in war. The empires of Earth fell quickly, and when Herobrine landed on the beaches of Arabus on October 15th, 1991, all of Arabus crumbled before the armies of darkness by 1994 except for the Kingdom of Jeb, which is currently the only surviving human civilization. Notch's son, Steven, was killed on the battlefield when he was destroying Herobrine's undead forces. Enraged by the power of Notch's son, Herobrine killed Steven himself. Notch was overcome with grief and he fled Earth with his son's body. It is believed by most historians that Notch may have defeated Herobrine's armies if he had not fled to his own dimension. Current State After the destruction of the unified Arabian Empire in 1994, Herobrine's undead army was disbanded and the zombies were allowed to roam free across the countryside. They still plague what little remains of human civilization and threaten human existence itself. It is still uncertian why Herobrine released his army when only the Kingdom of Jeb remained, but some speculate that he wishes for human civilization to remain, but not dominate the Earth. Others believe that he was content with near world domination. Still others believe that he abandoned this army because of its weakness and because of human research towards a cure to the viral infection that follows a zombie bite on a human. Cure Human scientists discovered in 2012 that a mixture of a "common" golden apple and a potion of weakness can reverse the effects of a zombie virus. However, the ingredients for these items are very expensive, and the potion tends to take between one third and half of a day to fully kill the virus. Furthermore, no vaccine has been produced that can keep humans from beinginfected. Due to these major problems, research continues to work towards discovering a cheaper, faster medication, and hopefully a vaccine that may immunize people from the zombie virus. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Zombie Variations Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Wars Category:Demigods Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Legendary Mobs Category:Leaders Category:History Category:Backstory Category:Races Category:Minor Races Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions Category:Diseases